


A Golden Opportunity

by FancifulRivers



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to your new job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Shame you won't have it for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Golden Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of the FNAF franchise.

Hello there, and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I'm afraid there are a few things that the manager didn't tell you about your new job. That fellow on the phone can't help you much either, unfortunately.

There's a very high chance-an extremely high probability in fact-that you're going to die. Not that anybody else will know. The manager has become _very_ adept at covering that up. An extra stain on the floor (could always be some pizza sauce! As long as you don't bring out the black lights, that is), tossing your belongings in a dumpster across town, reporting you missing... He might even squeeze out a tear or two for the police. Not likely the news would cover your disappearance. No point. You're just a security guard.

But hey, don't worry! It's not all bad, right? You could always prove me wrong. Freddy's pretty easy to dodge for the first couple of nights. Bonnie and Chica aren't so bad, either. Pretty fixed in their routines, you might say. If the manager tries to get on you for Chica making a mess in the kitchen, just tell him that if he wants to stop her, he should spend the night in there. That tends to shut him up.

I'm sure you can get down the pattern with Foxy, too. He doesn't like to be watched, but he hates to be ignored. I'm sure you can understand that. Of course, if you slip up, you won't get another chance. But life tends to be like that, doesn't it? No second chances.

You'll get used to it. Bring up the monitor, check the cameras, check the hall lights, close the doors. Some of the past guards practically made a science out of it. Until they messed up.

Why don't you check Cam 2B? I'm sure you'll find some interesting information this time. Did you know, there are more than four animatronics? Nobody ever remembers that, not for long. I suppose you _could_ call that my fault.

Oh, you have looked! Careful. You never know what might have slipped into the office when you were preoccupied.

Knock knock.

Who's there, you ask?

IT'S ME.


End file.
